


Everything I Do, I Do For You

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I'm super into Mickey taking care of Ian, so her we go;) Ian's meds and therapies kept getting more expensive and Mickey is forced to take on some dangerous business (like black market fighting or something?) while keeping Ian in the dark, to do so he avoided any intimacy with Ian and hid in Lip's place whenever he got bruises on his body, Ian decided Lip was either cheating with Mickey or helping him cheat.





	

“What do you mean you’re going on a trip?” Ian asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I’m going to Springfield to look at some stuff for the bar. Svetlana found this conference and wanted me to go.” Mickey bites his lip. Is Ian buying this? 

 

He has Svetlana on stand by to lie for him. He was going to ask Kevin for help, but then he realized that the guy is horrible at keeping a secret. 

 

“Really?” Ian asks, squinting.

 

“Yep!” Mickey nods. “But I’ll only be gone for four days, okay? Then I’ll come right back to you.” Mickey assures Ian, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. 

 

Ian jerks back after a minute. “When do you leave?"

 

“Tomorrow."

 

“Well, we better get started now.” Ian smirks, throwing Mickey up over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom. 

 

*

 

“Ian, my cab’s here. I gotta go."

 

“I know, I know.” Ian says, not releasing his hold on Mickey’s torso. “I’m just going to miss you.” Ian nuzzles his face against Mickey’s cheek.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Mickey says, pressing one last kiss to Ian’s lips before extracting himself from his arms. “I’ll call you, okay?"

 

Ian nods and watches as his boyfriend leaves to go on this mysterious work trip. Ian tilts his head, the initial doubt seeping back into his mind. He grabs his phone. 

 

“Hey, come over here. I need to talk to you.” 

 

*

 

Here’s the problem. Ian is about 99% sure that Mickey is lying. I mean, work trip for the Alibi? C'mon. But Mickey’s not stupid. He used Svetlana as his ally and she’s a brick fucking wall. 

 

“C’mon, Svetlana. Give it up. There’s no way he’s really going to some bar conference in Springfield.” 

 

“But is true. It is surprise for wife and husband. New chairs for downstairs and new mattresses for upstairs.” Svetlana says, stone faced. 

 

Ian glares at her for a second, but ultimately knows that she won't crack. “Whatever. Just get out of here."

 

Svetlana stands, nodding at Ian and leaving the interrogation table. 

 

Ian wipes a hand down his face. He should’ve just followed Mickey. 

 

*

 

Ian wakes up in bed alone for the second day in a row. The good news is that Mickey will be back in a day and a half. The bad news is that he doesn’t even know if he wants Mickey to be back. 

 

Ian gets out of bed with a new determination. He’s going to find out the truth today if it kills him. 

 

*

 

“Mickey, the fight is today. You can’t go back home now just because you think Ian sounded sad.” Lip speaks into his phone.

 

“I know. I’m just ready to get this thing over with. I should’ve fought in a fight instead of organizing the whole night.” Mickey groans.

 

“Yeah, well you’d have to win ten fights to make the money you’re going to make today and you won’t even take one punch.” 

 

“Whatever. I’ll meet you at the warehouse in a hour. Have me a pizza waiting, bitch.” 

 

Lip shakes his head. “Fuck off, Mickey."

 

*

 

“Fuck off, Mickey."

 

Ian freezes, hand hovering where he was about to knock on Lip’s door. Had he heard that right? Why would Lip be talking to Mickey? Is he helping Mickey lie to him?

 

Ian lets his knuckles rap against the door loudly. It swings open and there stands the traitor. 

 

“Hey, bro. Come on in.” Lip greets, walking back into his apartment. 

 

Ian studies him with a glare. Lip turns around and catches his look. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Ian surges forward and grabs Lip’s collar, jerking him forward.

 

“Are helping my boyfriend cheat on me?” Ian sucks in a breath. “Are you sleeping with him?"

 

Lip wraps a hand around Ian’s wrist. “Wanna chill out there, Rambo?” 

 

Ian releases his shirt but doesn’t step back. 

 

“I heard you on the phone. You said his name.” Ian sneers. 

 

Lip eyes go wide for a microsecond before he fixes his expression back to one of indifference.

 

“No, dude, I said Nikki. She’s my new intern.” Lip explains. 

 

“You always tell your new interns to ‘fuck off’” Ian inquires.

 

Lip shrugs. “Sometimes.” 

 

They stare at one another for a minute, seeing who will back down first. It’s Ian who relents. 

 

“Fuck you, Lip.” He growls, stomping out the door. 

 

Lip whips his phone back out, texting Mickey. 

 

**_We’ve got a problem._ **

*

 

“How could you be so stupid?” Mickey yells, crowd roaring in the background as the third fight is underway. 

 

“What? I’m just supposed to always assume that my brother is lurking outside my door, listening to my phone calls?"

 

Mickey groans. “Well, I don’t know, but this is bad. He thinks I’m cheating on him!"

 

“I know.” Lip consoles. “but the headline fight is next and then you can leave and go surprise him, yeah?"

 

Mickey shrugs. “If he even wants to see me."

 

“You’ll have the money. You can just tell him the truth. Sure, he’ll be mad, but he’ll be relieved that you aren’t cheating on him, right?"

 

Mickey nods. “Okay."

 

*

 

Ian is absolutely stewing. He’s been pacing back and forth for an hour. Mickey is due back in the morning and Ian doubts he’ll sleep at all. 

 

His angry energy starts to dissipate as a dark thought enters his mind. What if Mickey doesn’t come back? What if he’s with his new boyfriend and just decides to stay?

 

Ian slides down the wall, tears quickly falling down his face. Ian’s mind wanders and the silent cries turn to loud sobs. ‘This is it.’ Ian thinks. ‘It’s over.'

 

Ian stays there against the wall for what feels like a life time. He’s so deep in his sorrow that he doesn’t even hear the door open. 

 

“Ian?” Mickey calls, before spotting the boy curling up on the floor, face stained with tears. “Ian!"

 

Mickey squats down, pulling Ian into his arms. Ian finally registers Mickey’s presence and looks up at him. 

 

“Mick?” 

 

Mickey nods fervently. “I’m here. I’m right here.” 

 

Ian presses his face into Mickey’s chest. 

 

“Don’t leave me. Please-. Don’t leave.” He sobs.

 

Mickey’s eyes start to cloud. “I would never leave you. Never!” 

 

Mickey cups his face, getting Ian to actually look at him. 

 

“I’m not cheating on you.” He assures. “I was holding a fight night to make some extra money."

 

Ian’s eyes widen.

 

“I shouldn’t have lied, but I knew you’d be worried about me and hate that I was doing it to earn money for you meds."

 

Ian starts crying again and Mickey grips him tighter.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Mickey pleads, thinking he made it worse. “I shouldn't have lied to you.” 

 

Ian shakes his head, looking back up at Mickey.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I assumed the worst but-“ Ian hiccups out a sob. “You were doing it for me.” More sobs rack through his body.

 

Mickey adjusts Ian’s body in his arms to lift him up and carry him to the bedroom.

 

They lay there for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

 

“I love you.” Mickey whispers, like its a secret just for Ian. 

 

Ian crawls into Mickey’s arms, curling up on his chest.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Eh?
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
